


Triplets of Twelve: The Story of Number Four

by afrochild



Series: The Untold Triplets [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Hope, Sisters, Untold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrochild/pseuds/afrochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look like just three girls walking together. They look like any other normal teens going to the Reaping. But they aren't some normal children. They have a story too... (Old and most likely not to continue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Every step Alice made scared her and made her squeeze her sister Connie’s hand even harder. “Alice stop!” Connie whispered in a harsh tone. “I’m, I’m scared Connie.” Alice sighed. “Well just because your scared doesn’t mean you can stop the blood circulation to my arm. The reaping won’t be that bad. I know you’re not going to be reaped. “What if the Capitol is secretly going to reap only people whose siblings or family members have been tributes?” Alice yelled. “Stop being scared Alice, that won’t happen I swear!” Connie then looked at Beverly, her other sister. “Well Beverly do you believe that.” Beverly straightened her brown dress and said...

“It’s possible. Those guys are very evil.”

At the word evil Connie put her hand on Beverly's mouth “Beverly you know that millions of cameras are here from the Capitol. A camera might have heard us!”  Beverly laughs after that. “Oh yeah, like the Capitol actually will care about three girls talking anyway.”  Connie smacks her sister in the back of the head. “Now shut up.”

While walking Connie looks to see a teenage girl talking to a younger girl. The younger girl with blonde hair was crying and the older one with brown hair was trying to soothe her. Telling her things like “They won’t reap you.” and “Your name is only there one time.”  Connie sighed at that statement. She knew it wasn’t true.  Just like it wasn’t true two years ago.

_“Diana Eldridge!” yells Effie Trinket in her normal annoying Capitol voice. Connie, Beverly, and Alice looked at their sister. A twelve year old that resisted her parent’s plea to get tessarae. One little paper in the bowl. Just one. Alice drops to the ground crying, Connie grabs her sister for a hug before she leaves up and Beverly drops to the ground to help Alice who is crying hard enough for the cameras to hear. Diana spat on the ground and tried to look very brave and tough. She whispers to herself. “Don’t cry, not yet. Don’t cry, not yet.” and walks to the stage. Alice then gets up and almost runs to the stage before the Peacekeepers grab her. Connie and Beverly drag their sister. Connie puts her hand on Alice's mouth and drags her away._

She already knew that that even someone with one name in the bowl can be picked. She knew that all too well. She wondered if anyone even realized that. Maybe they thought she had tessarae and had her name in a lot of time. No, she yelled and screamed at her parents and told them no. She did not at all want that to happen.

_“Oh you’re calling me selfish? You’re the one who is risking their children for a tiny amount of food!”_

Those where her words. Her angry words full of tears. After that she ran off. To this day she didn’t know where she went. She only knew that Alice ran off with her.

Connie then thought about Amy, she saw that her parents left early to the Reaping. She must be at the front of the crowd. She’s a twelve year old and young and scared herself. Connie lives next door to them, after the Reaping they all eat together. Amy has a four older siblings with the oldest one being twenty-one and the close to youngest being 15 so going over there has been an a long time tradition.

At the fourteen year old section Alice’s face started to be covered with tears and the other parts of her body with goose bumps and sweat. All she could think about was _“They’re going to call me. I know they will! Might as well cry.”_

“Primrose Everdeen!”

Alice, Connie, and Beverly all sigh from the relief of not being picked. Then Alice looked at the twelve-year-old area. Everyone was moving away to let someone get through. “Wa..wa…was a twelve-year-old picked?” stuttered Alice. They all then saw the young girl, a blonde girl most likely from the markets, and Beverly rolled her eyes. She hates the kids from the markets and all sympathy she had for the girl at that moment let. “It’s just a market kid. Nothing big.” whispered Beverly.  Alice, though still had sympathy for the girl but then something hit her. _“Everdeen? Everdeen! That’s the sister to one of the girl’s who trade at the Hob!”_ “That isn’t a Market girl, Beverly.” Alice says quietly. “But all the blonde one’s are from the markets. What, you’re telling me that her mother married a miner or something?”

“I volunteer!” yelled a brown haired girl that was fighting the Peacekeepers. The girls have been talking to themselves so long they didn’t even realize what was happening. “That is the girl…” whispered Alice and Connie lowered her head. _“That was the same girl. Those are the girls who were talking to each other.”_ she thought.

Beverly looks at the brunette and sighs. “So the little guess I made earlier is…true?” Alice nods at her and then looks at Effie Trinket who tells everyone to clap for her but something in everyone, including the sisters, made them not clap. They put their fingers to their mouths and put their fingers upward.

_“Would this count as a little rebellion, now I think so.”_


	2. Old Flames and New Ones

_"Everytime I let somebody tell me what to do or when I get into fights at school and let the people hit me without defending myself they always get mad at me. I don't want to fight anyone, I don't want to say no to anyone!" yells Alice as Diana held her hand. "Oh Alice, I would never get mad at you for that sweet little personality of yours. You don't want to hurt people, that's fine with me."_

_"But Mom and Dad don't like it."_   
_"Well, let them not like it then! There's the little 'no' they want from you. Now come with me, I think I can find you a place to just relax."_

_Diana throws a stick at the gates and smiles when it isn't on. "Come on, sweetie."_

_"But, but, that's the gate to the woods! Were not suppose to go into the woods!"_

  
_"Here's another big no you need to make, a no to the Capitol. Come on. Were ten with nothing else to do in the summer." Diana goes under the gate and, after a a few more seconds of persuasion, got Alice to go under._

_In the woods, Diana shows Alice a few snares she made "All by herself" with smiles of pride. Two snares actually had animals in them. One small squirell and a rabbit!_

_"Where to go with the animals? Back home?" Alice asked. "No, I don't want anyone to know about this. We are going to the hob. There we will trade some food for some extra, more normal looking food like soup or maybe some toys!"_

_Then they went skipping to the Hob with their animals and traded them for some soup. At home they put the soup in a small container and went to bed, exhausted from their day of trading._

* * *

 

  
Alice sighed from her thoughts of Diana. Since the Games she has never went out to hunt. She looks up and hugs Amy who was staying with them today to watch the Chariots which are pretty much the coolest thing to watch during the time of the Games.

"Beverly, where are you? The chariots are starting!" yells Mom. She loved looking at the Chariot rides and just imagining that maybe, just maybe, the children might be giggling about how stupid they looked with themselves. Just dreaming of the tributes just smiling instead of...crying. She hoped that her baby was doing that back in her...No, don't think about her Games. Just don't.

  
Beverly sighed. "Mom, why would I want to see are tributes exploited for the Capitols stupid eye..."

Beverly looked at the screen to see two tributes on fire.

"Those are, those are the tributes from here!" She looks at them, trying not to show the amused reaction on her face. "Wow!" Amy yelled.She looks amazed because of the outfits. "It's so beautiful! Beverly, why don't you sit down and look with us!" "No." Beverly said silently. "Why, why should I? Uh, I'll be going now." Beverly then runs into her room.

* * *

 

Grabbing a peice of paper from the notebook her mother bought her one lucky Christmas she drew the outfits the two tributes were making, mumbling words and erasing at every moment. She sighed to herself "Why do I even want to become a stylist. I know I can't, I will never reach this evil little dream of mine."

She then let out another sigh and kept on drawing. Drawing what she wish she could make. Drawing what she knew she could never make. "My little guilty pleasure...screw it all."


End file.
